Sherlock, John, and The Doctor!
by circledude5
Summary: Sherlock and John find a 1960s police call box in their living room, and... Out pops the Doctor! Also note: I was not aware of the other story by the same name as mine until recently (June 1st, 2014) and the same title was not intended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people reading this! I'm going to attempt to update this everyday, but with the end of term and everybody assigning essays and whatnot that might not happen. Anyways, a little Doctor Who/Sherlock crossover. Enjoy! :D**

"Sherlock," John stopped in his tracks as he walked into the living room, "Sherlock! Is this yours?"

"You _have to be specific,_ John," Sherlock marched into the kitchen wearing a dark blue dressing gown, "It depends on what you're looking..." But his voice trailed away as he spotted what John was referring to.

"Another one of your experiments, I imagine?" John said, annoyed. Sitting in the middle of the living room was a big, blue police telephone box.

"This isn't mine..." Sherlock said, bewildered. "Why would you think that?"

"Okay, let's think," John said, "Head. _In the refrigerator. _Eyes. _In the microwave._ Sherlock, you experimented _on me!" _

"Yes, but I saw that necessary." Sherlock said. He stepped forward and tugged on the doors which said _pull to open. _When nothing happened, Sherlock kicked the doors. Still, the box did not open.

"Well, we can't just _leave _it there!" John said.

Suddenly, the doors swung in and a man in a tweed jacket and bowtie bounded out, the doors swinging shut behind him. "You could have _knocked_, you know. It's not that difficult!" He said indignantly to the stunned Sherlock and John.

"Yes, well," John said, "We assumed it was empty."

"Well, that's stupid! Why would you think that?" the man said, "Sorry. I'm the Doctor. And I appear- " he looked around " –to have landed in your sitting room. Sorry about that."

John looked perplexed. "How did-"

"Landed?" Sherlock interrupted John, "What do you mean?"

"TARDIS landed here. Don't know why…" the Doctor patted the side of the blue telephone box, "Who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said.

"John. John Watson." John said.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Alright then," the Doctor said more to himself, "Now why would the TARDIS bring me here? What do you have going on? What's- "

"Sorry," John said, "What's a TARDIS?"

"TARDIS!" the Doctor said and patted the blue telephone box again. He continued muttering to himself about why he could have been there when he spotted a file open on the coffee table. "Ha! Crime scene!" the Doctor picked up the file, but before he could read it, Sherlock pulled it from his grasp.

"It's solved already." Sherlock said shortly and tossed it back onto the coffee table.

Without warning, the door to the sitting room burst open and two men in black suits walked, with purpose, in.

"I'm sorry; they were knocking so I let them in." Mrs. Hudson said, coming in behind the men, "You're not in trouble again Sherlock, are you?"

**ALSO: Sorry the chapters are kind of short. I had this written out in a notebook with these set chapters (which I might want to mention makes the chapters look a lot longer) and now I'm transcribing it so... Sorry if you don't like the shortness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm feeling generous! Here's another. Feedback please! :D**

"No." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock Holmes?" one of the men said, "I need you to come with us."

"You two, Sherlock's partners, come too." added the other one.

"I'm not –" the Doctor started to protest, but sighed when the first man grabbed his arm and pulled him behind Sherlock and John.

The car ride was silent, and awkwardly so. The Doctor sat to one side and Sherlock the other of the back seat with John in the middle. Sherlock was studying the Doctor as discreetly as possible while the latter sat very straight-backed and confused. John kept glancing between the two men on either side of him.

When they got to their destination, Buckingham Palace, the trio was seated in the same room Sherlock and John had been seated in when they had come on their one previous occasion. They all sat on one of couches next each other.

"So," John said, breaking the heavy silence that had followed them from the doorstep of 221B Baker Street, "Mycroft again, I'm assuming?" He looked at Sherlock.

"Most likely," Sherlock replied, not looking at John, but still studying the Doctor.

"Mycroft?" the Doctor questioned.

"His brother." John supplied.

"Ah." They dropped back into silence, waiting. Finally, Mycroft entered the room a few minutes after the exchange, surprised to see more people than he expected.

"Hello, Sherlock." He said, "Who's this?"

"Hello!" the Doctor said jovially, "I'm the Doctor!"

A look of recognition flashed across Mycroft's face, but it was gone within seconds. "Nice to see Sherlock's picked another up." He said, "Though, I must admit I would have expected to know about him by now."

"What do you need us for this time?" Sherlock demanded.

"A case. What else?" Mycroft turned to his younger brother.

"A case!" the Doctor said excitedly, "What type of case? Is it interesting?"

"Very." Mycroft said, seating himself on the couch opposite Sherlock, John, and the Doctor, "A man has vanished. No trace whatsoever." Sherlock looked interested. He leaned forward as Mycroft explained the case. A man, whose name was David Marten, had apparently disappeared. He had last been seen at a furniture store near Guildford.

"I'm sorry, a furniture store?" the Doctor cut in.

"Yes, a furniture store!" Mycroft said exasperatedly, "Let me explain! The only thing left was a small pile of sand."

"And he's the first?" the Doctor inquired.

"No. He's the third this week, but our scientists can't get anything." Mycroft said. Sherlock let out a little gleeful chuckle.

The Doctor thought he knew what was going on, but he needed to know whether he was correct or not. He opened his mouth to say so, but Sherlock spoke first.

"Okay, let's go then." He said. The Doctor closed his mouth and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Daily update that will hopefully remain daily! Here's the next chapter! Reviews and feedback greatly appreciated. Enjoy! :D**

The furniture shop was a quite posh, with fancy sofas and poofy armchairs. The first place Mycroft led Sherlock, John, and the Doctor was a little blocked-off area in a room with a dining table and set of eight velvet-cushioned chairs.

"Here we are." Mycroft said, seating himself on one of the chairs. Both Sherlock and the Doctor crouched down to examine the pile. Both were studying it, and both were thinking very hard. The Doctor put a hand in and let the grains run through his fingers. Sherlock produced a test tube and took a sample. He stood up, looking around the room.

Candles on the dinner table as if it were a candle-lit dinner. Eight chairs, one occupied by Mycroft. Hardwood floors. Two doors, one leading to another room, one leading back to where they came from. No camera.

"Have any ideas?" John asked Sherlock.

"No." Sherlock said reluctantly.

"I do." The Doctor said, standing up as well.

"What?" Sherlock looked at him.

Suddenly, there was a horrible _cracking _noise as Mycroft toppled off the chair he had been seated on, one of the legs splintered. He stood up and brushed himself, looking sheepish.

"Well," he said, embarrassed, "I… Um… They uh, they do have seven more." He saw the raised eyebrows of the three other men. "I'll bring you to the next one."

The next pile was in the storage room next to a shipment of a couple dozen chintz armchairs and more long dining-room candles. To get to it, the four manoeuvred carefully through a maze of boxes and furniture, finally coming upon the sand.

"Here it is." Mycroft said, gesturing at the pile and settling himself on the arm of a chintz armchair covered in protective plastic wrapping.

Once again, both the Doctor and Sherlock squatted down next to it and Sherlock took a sample. The Doctor ran his fingers through it and, at the same moment, he and Sherlock stood up.

"Any ideas now?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock said through gritted teeth. He was getting frustrated.

"Well," John said, "It's the same as last time."

"Nice observation, John," Sherlock said sarcastically, "There's also a man in a bowtie and tweed next to me."

There was a _snap! _And Mycroft fell from the armrest, it having just snapped off, splitting the protective wrapping. He laughed nervously and put the armrest sloppily back in place, trying and failing to make it look as though nothing happened.

"Here," He said awkwardly, "On to the last one!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Another update! So far this 'daily' thing is working out! I'm actually kind of surprised it is because I normally would have forgotten about something by now... Anyways! Fluffy clouds and little birds on trees are amazing! Enjoy! :D **

The final pile was in a room located on the opposite side of the building from the double doors leading into the storage room. It had a setup of a sitting room considerably nicer than Sherlock and John's. There was a sofa and several armchairs surrounding as heavy coffee table.

Sherlock whipped out another test tube and took a third sample. The Doctor again bent down and felt the sand. Mycroft was hesitant about it, but he eventually seated himself on one of the armchairs.

"I'm fairly certain now that my idea was correct." The Doctor said, standing up, "Just… Where is it coming from?"

"Where's what coming from?" asked a confused John/

"Shhhh!"

"He is literally _just like you!" _John said angrily to Sherlock.

"I know," Sherlock said, "That's why I've decided I like him."

"It has to be in here!" The Doctor shouted, running out of the room, then back in, I know _that! _But _where is it?!" _

"What? Where is what?" Sherlock demanded.

Mycroft leapt up as two of the legs on the armchair collapsed, but nobody was paying attention to him. John and Sherlock were both focusing on the Doctor as he scurried around the room.

"It has to be in here!" The Doctor said, frustrated.

_"What?" _Sherlock asked again.

"Now you know what it feels like to be me…" John said.

"It has to! And the storage room, and that other room! What did all three of them have?" The Doctor tapped his temples, trying to remember what he saw in each room.

"Chairs." Mycroft said.

"Yes, but it can't be in a chair! What else?" The Doctor stared pacing back and forth.

"Candles?" Sherlock suggested, picking up the two lying on their sides from the coffee table.

"Candles!" The Doctor shouted, "Yes! There were some near the armchairs in the storage room! And of course, in the dining room! Sherlock Holmes! You are a genius!"

"Yes, most would say that I am." Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

"Candles!" The Doctor shouted again. He took one of the candles Sherlock was holding and snapped it in half. There was a small _bang_ and sparks and smoke came from the split in the candle.

"What the…" John stood in shock, "But it's a candle!"

"No, it's not," The Doctor said, "It's a… teleportation ray… thing…"

"Teleportation ray?" John gave a high-pitched laugh.

"Yes, teleportation ray thing," The Doctor said, "I've seen something like this before."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Update! It's still daily! WHOA! Anyways, as usual, hope you enjoy the chapter and feedback is much appreciated. Oh, and ALSO: I'm auditioning for the Mad Hatter in the play Alice! at a summer camp I'm doing! RANDOM FACT! Enjoy! :D**

"Teleportation ray?" Sherlock was following the Doctor to the curb outside of the shop.

"Yes, teleportation ray!" the Doctor said, "Taxi!" a black taxi coming down the road pulled over.

"John!" Sherlock beckoned to John who was about ten metres behind. The Doctor slid into the taxi, John and Sherlock following.

"London." The Doctor said to the driver.

"Baker Street." Sherlock added.

"And Mycroft?" John asked.

"What about him?" Sherlock said, and then turned to the Doctor, "Teleportation ray… How would it work?" The taxi pulled away.

"Takes you apart, atom by atom, then re-assembles you somewhere else." The Doctor explained, "Excellent form of transport, but can be risky."

Sherlock had set up his usual visual layout of a crime on the sitting room wall. The TARDIS stood in all of its glory by the desk. The Doctor had disappeared into it, saying he was going 'to the library'; though John and Sherlock couldn't work out how there could possibly be a library in a box that could hardly fit the Doctor himself. John, had gone to take a shower, seeing as how it was past dinnertime.

Sherlock stood between the TARDIS and his 'diorama', torn between which intrigued him more – a mysterious blue box, or an equally mysterious case? Eventually, he decided to attempt to enter the blue police box again. He pushed the doors this time, but they still did not open. He pushed as hard as he could, leaning up against it and running on the floor into it (falling down flat several times), but the door would not budge.

After half an hour, he gave up and went to his model on the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello readers! Still daily! Even though it's late... ish... but anyway! UPDATE! I like this one. And the one I wrote before this. And the one before that. And that. And that. And that. I LIKE THEM ALL! But anyways... Enjoy! :D**

"What's this?" The Doctor had come out of the TARDIS to see Sherlock pacing in front of his crime-scene layout.

"What does it look like?" Sherlock said, "But you should know, seeing as how you've got eyes and _know _what's going on." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"What?"

"You said you'd seen something like what happened at the furniture store before, but you never said what."

"Oh. Yes," the Doctor said, "Yes. The sand is from the teleport. Stays behind like… exhaust from a car. So all the missing people are being teleported somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. But if we can find them, we'll know who's teleporting them." The Doctor said.

"What's in your box? How could there possibly be a library inside of it? Is it just extremely tiny or… what?" Sherlock demanded. He pushed past the Doctor to get a good look at the box, concluding that it definitely was as big as it appeared to be.

"Do you want to see?" the Doctor asked quietly, walking behind Sherlock to gaze at the blue police call box.

"Yes." Sherlock breathed, his eyes full of curiosity.

The Doctor stepped forward reaching for the handle of the door to the TARDIS, a small, proud grin tugging on his lips. The door opened, and John was talking. The Doctor and Sherlock both quickly moved away from the TARDIS and found something to have been doing. The Doctor picked up a book from the desk and tossed himself onto the couch and Sherlock picked up the file on the coffee table.

"Sherlock," he said, "We had a client outside - I was just out there - but I told her 'not now we're busy' and that she should come back later. Also she had quite a bit of internal debate about whether or not to even come in here! Kept pacing back and forth, went up to the door three times."

"Love affair." Sherlock said, putting the file back down onto the table, "Those are never interesting. And anyways, we have this case!"

"Right." John came to stand next to the Sherlock who had jumped up and begun studying the diagram again. The Doctor put the book back onto the desk and stood to the other side of Sherlock.

"This what we've got?" John asked, "Bit small for your standards."

"Shut up, John." Sherlock said. The Doctor could tell that Sherlock was frustrated that he didn't know what was happening in this case, that he was just as clueless as Mycroft's scientists. But they wouldn't be, both of them, John and Sherlock, because the Doctor would explain it all in due time.

"Well, what have you got so far?" the Doctor asked (he hadn't gotten a great look at it the first time).

"Take a look." Sherlock replied simply. And the Doctor did. He leaned forward and took a look at what Sherlock had set up so far. There was a map of England in the centre with a red pin stuck into the wall, near the tiny dot labeled 'Guildford'. There were pictures of each of the missing people and they all had pins stuck into the map of where they had all lived. There were also several pictures of each of the piles of sand. A thin catalogue for the furniture store hung next to the map, and a periodic table with pins stuck in almost every non-gas element.

"What's the periodic table for, then?" John asked.

"For when I test the samples of sand." Sherlock explained. Then, he turned to the Doctor. "Is there anything else you want to add to it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for all the positive reviews! If you want me to add something (Mycroft breaking all the chairs was actually a request from one of my friends when I started writing this). I said in the first chapter that I'm transcribing this all, but at chapter five, that died. Now I'm going off the story written already but adding in things I want to add. SO. If you want me to add something, just drop a review and I'll try to add it in. ONE MORE THING: I'm typing this entire thing _without _looking at the keyboard! I've never done that before! I didn't know I could do this! Okay. Enjoy! :D**

"Just this." The Doctor said, and he pulled a folded piece of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket and fixed it on with all the other papers.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Page from a book," the Doctor said vaguely, "Thought it might help."

"How?" John looked at the page covered in all sorts of circles – no words whatsoever.

"Can't you read?" The Doctor asked incredulously, "It's a page _about teleportation rays."_

"No, actually I can't read it." John said.

"Oh.," the Doctor threw his arms up in realisation, "It's in Gallifreyan! I forgot about that!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Gallifreyan." The Doctor said, "The circles that you see, that's Gallifreyan writing. TARDIS doesn't translate Gallifreyan."

"But there is no country that speaks Gallifreyan," John said.

"Nope!" The Doctor said, "But there… _is_ a planet." He finished sadly.

"A planet?" Sherlock asked, "As in extra-terrestrial life forms living on it, using that writing?"

"Yes," the Doctor said wistfully, staring at the page with a great longing, "The planet of the Time Lords. In the constellation of Kasterborous. It's beautiful, that old planet. A sky of burnt orange with a citadel enclosed in this mighty glass dome, shining underneath the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. And trees with silver leaves that glow in the morning, making it look like the forest's on fire." He could feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes and quickly rubbed them.

"It… It sounds beautiful." John said.

"So, this planet," Sherlock said, "There are actually aliens living on it?"

"Yes." The Doctor said slowly.

"What do they look like?" Sherlock furrowed his brow.

As an answer, the Doctor gestured at himself.

"You?" John looked the Doctor up and down, "You're an alien?"

The Doctor nodded proudly.

"No," John said, disbelieving, "You're man like me and Sherlock!'

"Check." The Doctor encouraged, "I've got two hearts."

"I'm sorry – _Two _hearts?" John's eyes widened.

"Feel." The Doctor said. John, rather gingerly, walked over and awkwardly put his hand onto the Doctor's chest. He could feel one heart pumping away in the usual place for a human. "Now the other side." John put his hand there and jumped when he felt _another _heartbeat.

"Oh my God." John said quietly, then shouted, "Oh. My. _God! _Sherlock. He's – he's – he's got two hearts. Oh my God." He took his hand from the Doctor's chest and pulled Sherlock over to feel too.

"Oh…" Sherlock whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. So, not exactly on Sunday, but whatever. Here's the next one. Enjoy! :D**

"Your palms are sweating," the Doctor remarked, "Could you maybe take your hands off now?"

"Right." Sherlock removed his hands from the Doctor's chest.

"Yes. That could have gotten awkward." John said.

"Well, then," the Doctor said, "Since that isn't helping anymore, I'll take it down." He gestured at the page and moved forward to remove it from the wall, but –

"No," Sherlock said, "Leave it there."

"What?" John looked at Sherlock.

"I… Erm… I sort of like it there." Admitted Sherlock. The Doctor gave a tiny smile, still remembering how his home used to be.

There was an awkward silence where the three men just stared at the page on the wall, all wanting to say something, but unsure of what.

"Well," The Doctor said finally, "Let's see what's in the sand, then!"

Sherlock sat at the kitchen table, preparing the three samples of sand for examination.

"I never actually thought to check what the sand was actually made of," the Doctor said conversationally, "Always saw the pile of sand and that meant, 'teleport ray', and I'd find where the ray was coming form and that'd be that."

"Yes," Sherlock said, "Well, I want to know what it's made of."

"Umm… Tea?" John offered.

"Yes please." Sherlock and the Doctor said at the same time. They glanced at each other, grinning.

"Milk in mine, thanks," the Doctor added. John busied himself, preparing tea for the three of them. When he went to the refrigerator to grab milk, he realised that there wasn't any.

"Sherlock, there's no milk again," John said.

"Yes, I know." Sherlock said, not taking his eyes from the microscope, "What are you? Oh no, you're just silicon."

"I'm going out to get some." John said, grabbing his coat, "You hear me, Sherlock? I'm going to go get milk."

"Yes, I heard." Sherlock said.

"Well, sometimes I go out and you've got no idea where I've been, so I'm just making sure."

"Could you grab some Jammie Dodgers too?" the Doctor requested. This caused Sherlock to raise his eyes from the microscope. "What? They're good."

"Yeah, okay." John said, and he left the flat.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next one! Enjoy! :D**

Half an hour later, John returned with milk and Jammie Dodgers and finished making the tea. While John had been gone, Sherlock had declared all the samples of sand pretty much normal sand (it was mainly comprised of calcium and silicon), and the Doctor had become engaged with some of the thumbs from the bag in the fridge.

As soon as John set the tea down on the table, Sherlock jumped up, frustrated. He walked quickly over to the periodic table on the wall and pulled the vast majority of the pins on it out.

"Sherlock, where'd you get these?" the Doctor asked, holding up two of the thumbs, "Thank you." He took a Jammie Dodger and bit into it.

"Bart's." Sherlock said, "I like using them for experiments."

"Oh," the Doctor said, "Well. They're real, then?"

"Yep."

"Okay," the Doctor said, slightly disturbed. He gingerly put the thumb back into the bag and tossed the whole lot into the open refrigerator door. He ate the rest of the Jammie Dodger.

"Normal sand!" Sherlock said to himself, "It's just _normal _sand!"

"Well, not exactly," the Doctor pointed out, "On your notes it says here that the silicon has about twenty-five percent more oxygen than 'normal' sand."

"That doesn't affect anything!"

"And it also says that _both _the calcium and silicon particles include up to _thirty-five percent _more hydrogen than usual," the Doctor said.

"And? Why does that matter?" Sherlock demanded.

"Well," the Doctor thought for a moment, "If you think about it, human bodies are mainly comprised of water, right?"

"Right," Sherlock said, not really seeing where this was going.

"And the chemical composition of water is one part oxygen, two parts hydrogen, right?"

"Right."

"So," the Doctor said, a tiny smile creeping onto his face, "That would mean-"

"- that hidden in the particles of calcium and silicon, are the makings of up to sixty percent of a human body!" Sherlock finished excitedly.

"Yes!" the Doctor said, grinning, "It's not _just normal sand. _It's –"

"– sand containing at least sixty percent of the makings of a human body." Sherlock said, thinking hard, "So the sand _is _like exhaust. It leaves behind some of the human, a bunch of broken up water particles!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! If it seems a bit short let me know, and remember to drop ideas in the reviews! Enjoy! :D**

Sherlock and the Doctor looked at each other, smirking.

"Oh no," John said to himself; Sherlock Holmes _had _found someone who could compete with his massive intellect.

Then, Sherlock and the Doctor started to laugh. It was quiet at first, just the two of them, the geniuses, giggling in the flat.

Then, it turned into full-out laughter, and the Doctor was soon wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes while Sherlock collapsed onto the sofa.

"Stop it!" John finally said loudly, but he was grinning too, "There are three people who have disappeared to who knows where, and–"

"Oh, shut up, John." Sherlock said, gasping for his breath, "This is brilliant!"

Pretty soon, all three men were roaring with laughter, the crime scene laid out on the sitting room wall, and the TARDIS sitting in all of its blue telephone box glory.

"What it all this noise for?" Mrs. Hudson opened the door to see them laughing, "Now, come on, you have Mycroft downstairs for you."

But the three weren't paying any attention to her.

"Didn't you hear me? Mycroft is-" Mycroft entered the room and looked incredulously at the sight before him.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft said loudly, "This is a serious case!"

"Yes, I know, brother dear," Sherlock said between giggles, "A wonderfully perplexing case that even _you _can't solve."

Mycroft looked annoyed, but continued, "There's been another. Same place."

Sherlock jumped up, still grinning and grabbed his coat instantly.

"But it's an hour's drive from here!" John protested.

"I have a helicopter waiting at Buckingham Palace." Mycroft said, turning to leave, "That should get you there fast enough."

"Let's go!" the Doctor said enthusiastically.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry! I knew this would happen! I'm publishing ****_two _****chapters tomorrow to make it up to you guys! I'm sorry! Actually, I'm surprised I went that long without forgetting about it... **

**ALSO: In response to a review I got about how they could just travel by TARDIS, John and Sherlock don't know what it is other than that it's a blue police telephone box, and that it somehow got into their flat without them noticing how. And the Doctor doesn't know if he should tell them or not.**

**Enjoy...? :D**

They caught a taxi to the palace and saw the helicopter Mycroft had been talking about.

"Sherlock Holmes?" shouted a man, barely audible over the helicopter that was causing such a ruckus.

"Here!" Sherlock yelled back, holding up his hand like a kid being called for attendance. The Doctor, Sherlock, and John headed over to the waiting helicopter and they took off

The furniture store was as it had been when they had visited it earlier that day. And, as Sherlock and the Doctor expected, the fourth pile of sand was in a room with candles.

"So," John said, looking down at the pile of sand while the Doctor and Sherlock talked loudly about how they had been sure they would find candles along with the pile, "Is there a way to... trace the teleport to where it's going?"

"Yes! I knew there would be candles! I was right!" Sherlock said excitedly.

"I knew it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"It's definitely the candles."

"Definitely."

"The teleport is the candles!"

"Candles. Pretty clever, for being in a furniture store, have to admit."

"Yes. Everyone would walk right by them."

"Candles!"

"Did you hear me?" John shouted, frustrated, "Is there a way to trace the teleport to where it's transporting the people?"

Sherlock and the Doctor stopped talking.

"I don't know." Sherlock said promptly, "Is there?" he looked at the Doctor.

"Well..." the Doctor hesitated. He didn't want to show them his sonic screwdriver, but knew that that it was the only thing that would show them where all the people were going.

"Is there?" pushed John.

"Well... Yes." the Doctor said finally.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been "swamped". And basically that means that I'm blaming my friends for getting me into Magic so I've not really been doing anything other than that. On the bright side, I almost won my first draft tournament (second! If only I had gotten ****_one more swamp! _****I could have destroyed him!) so... Well, here's the next one. Also apologies that it's short... Enjoy! :D**

"How?" Sherlock asked.

"Erm..." the Doctor hesitated.

"Yes?" pushed John.

"Well..." then, the Doctor started to talk very fast. "You wouldn't understand, it's way past your technological level of advancement, especially on Earth and at this time period." He looked at Sherlock and John, who both had their eyebrows raised.

"And?" Sherlock said.

The Doctor bit is lip. "Okay..." He said finally, "Okay." He took out his sonic screwdriver from his inside pocket and pointed it at the candle, the tip lighting up green and buzzing.

"What's that, then?" John asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." the Doctor said, taking the readings, "And I know where they are now - not sure if they're alive - but I know where those people have been going."

"Where."

"Just outside the reaches of the atmosphere. I'm guessing they're using a perception filter, so we can't find them. But they're there, hanging out, up in space, thinking no one down here can get to them."

"_Thinking?" _Sherlock said.

"Yes, thinking. Because, now we know where they are, I can go get to them." the Doctor said, more to himself than anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Back on track! Okay. Sorry I've been slightly inconsistent. With summer, I'll probably be either ****_very _****consistent or terribly ****_inconsistent. _****It all depends on whether I have something relevantly interesting to do or not. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy! :D**

The three had been back at 221B Baker Street for about ten minutes before anything was explained by the Doctor to Sherlock and John. When they got back, the Doctor had gone straight into the TARDIS again, and Sherlock had begun studying his diagram again with John at his side. When the Doctor finally emerged, he had an unmarked book in his hand and his sonic screwdriver.

"I know where they are, how to get to them, and I suspect I know who they are," the Doctor said immediately, without any pretense.

"Where, how, and who?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor, ignoring Sherlock, took the book and flipped to a page in it.

"Okay..." John said, noticing the awkward silence, "What's the book for then."

"Actually, just dramatic effect." the Doctor said, grinning, and he tossed the book over his shoulder. We're going to go get those people back. I did some research on each of the people who went missing and I found a pattern." He looked from Sherlock to John and back, "Any guesses what?"

"They all lived relatively close to Guildford." John said flatly.

"Yes, of course," Sherlock said, "But they also all had enough money to go to the shop in the first place. Did you notice? One of those dining chairs was nearly five-hundred pounds!"

"Well, yes," the Doctor said, "That's one thing, but it's also they are all geniuses! Or at least have higher IQs than the average human."

"Then that's likely where they got all the money from." Sherlock started pacing.

"Yes, their jobs. High-paying jobs for their high-functioning brains." the Doctor reasoned, "Then you have to -"

"So," John cut in, "Who would want to kidnap a bunch of geniuses?"

"I can only think of one 'group', I suppose you could call it," the Doctor said.

"And that would be...?"

"The Daleks."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alrighty then! Next one is up! Yay! Now it's kind of back onto daily. Like I say, not sure if this is going to work out over the summer regarding updates, but I'll do my best! Okay, then. Here it is! Enjoy! :D**

Silence. Sherlock and John hadn't the slightest what Daleks might be.

"Okay," John said finally, "Well, that's bad. That's really, really, bad, then."

"Yes, it is." the Doctor said, impressed, "So you know what they are, then?"

"Nope." John shook his head, "But I figured they'd be bad or... something."

"Well, you're right." the Doctor said quietly.

"That's a rare sight." Sherlock smirked. John shoved him.

"They are very dangerous." the Doctor said, louder now.

"So we're going after them, aren't we?" John asked.

"Yep!" the Doctor said excitedly, rushing to the doors of the TARDIS.

John and Sherlock stood, slightly nonplussed, by the sofa.

"Oh, come on." the Doctor said, patting the side of the box, "You can't resist it, neither of you, we all know it."

"Well," Sherlock started, but he couldn't deny it. The TARNY, or whatever the Doctor had called it, intrigued him. As did the Doctor himself; Sherlock had simply never met a man quite like him. And, though he didn't want to admit it, the man that would be the most similarly described as the Doctor would, in fact, be himself.

Sherlock approached, staring at the box in wonder. What secrets did it hold? How was there a library inside of it? Did the Doctor sleep in it? How was it able to travel? Why was it blue? Why was it a blue police call box?

The Doctor grinned proudly as Sherlock edged closer and closer to the box. When Sherlock was less than two metres away from the doors, the Doctor took a step back. And he snapped his fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I ****_did _****say it was going to be inconsistent... Sorry... Anyways, I'm pretty sure you are going to like this one. Enjoy! :D**

The TARDIS doors flew open at the snap of the Doctor's fingers. John could not see what Sherlock could from his spot near the sofa. All he could see was that Sherlock had frozen, completely at a loss for words.

"What?" John asked.

"It -" Sherlock managed, "It-it…"

"What?" John asked, more urgently.

Grinning proudly, the Doctor stepped inside and leaned against the counsel.

"Come on," he said, "Come inside."

"Come inside what?" John asked. As if in a trance, Sherlock stepped forward, into the TARDIS. "Sherlock?"

"What is it?" Sherlock whispered.

"Sherlock!" John shouted. He moved past the coffee table to where he had a clear view of the inside of the police telephone box.

What met his eyes was impossible.

It simply _was not _possible.

John could feel himself getting light-headed. This wasn't possible, it was a trick. That's what it was. A trick. Just a magic trick.

But no, it wasn't. Because Sherlock was _inside _the box. Looking around, taking in the sight.

John felt his knees buckle and he fell to the ground. But Sherlock was too fascinated with the science of it all to notice, and the Doctor was too busy watching Sherlock intently, waiting for the reaction.

"Welcome to the TARDIS." The Doctor said, grinning even more and letting out a little joyful chuckle.

"But this, this can't…" Sherlock said, trying to work out how this box could be.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked, "Cos, the TARDIS. Sometimes it makes people a little bit…" his voice trailed away.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sherlock said, still staring around, soaking it all up, "I'm fine."

"Well," the Doctor said, knowing his favourite part was coming up next, "Anything you want to say, any… _passing _remarks? I've heard them all."

Sherlock just stared at him. When, finally, Sherlock found his words, all he could say was, "What did you call this place…?"

"It's called the TARDIS." The Doctor said, biting his lip in excitement, "It can travel anywhere through time and space. And it's mine." He let a tiny smile grab his face, showing his pride and love for his impossible box.

Sherlock, for lack of anything better to say, breathed, "Shut up."

"I know." The Doctor giggled despite himself.

"This… TARDIS…" Sherlock continued staring at the Doctor, "It-" but he stopped talking to take in more of it.

"I know." The Doctor said again, quieter.

"But what about John, where is he?" Sherlock realised.

They both turned to see John out cold, half on the carpet, and half inside the TARDIS.

"See?" the Doctor said, "It can make people a bit… you know…"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So... Did you like my use of Sherlock's "dying" words in that last chapter? The , "It's just a trick. Just a magic trick." did you catch it? Ha! Ha! I'm clever teehee... Okay. I just... okay... :I **

**Also, if you noticed, I used some of the lines from John Smith's WHOLOCK youtube video. Which, as one of my hobbies is making videos, I must say is a ****_very _****nice blend of the two series into a five-minute scene. It's a bit rough, and you can spot a lot of continuity mistakes, but it is truly worth the watch. **

**I have to admit, chapter fifteen is one of my favorite chapters...**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now. Here's the next one! Enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"John? John? Hello? Wakie, wakie." Someone said.

"What?" John said drowsily. He looked around and started. He was _inside _the impossible box. Actually _inside _of the box. And suddenly, he was completely awake.

"Hello, John." Sherlock said. He was standing by the counsel, smirking.

"Oh my God." John whispered.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, whom John realized was crouching next to him, "I know."

"Oh. My God." John jumped up and looked around properly. He rubbed his temples while blinking furiously before looking around again and determining that this was what he was seeing.

"Alright! So," the Doctor said, "Daleks."

"Wait," John said, pacing, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, "Just – just… wait a moment, please."

Sherlock watched with his eyebrows raised as John walked out of the TARDIS, into their sitting room, looked around, came back in, and jumped nearly a foot in the air. He walked back out again, circled around the box, and stepped back in, his mouth wide open.

"TARDIS, John, John, TARDIS," Sherlock said, gesturing around the room, "It is entertaining to watch isn't it?" Sherlock looked at the Doctor, who grinned.

"Yes, it is," the Doctor said, "And it travels anywhere in time and space."

"I'm sorry, what?" John said.

"Travels anywhere, anytime," Sherlock supplied.

"You could go on an adventure, tour around the galaxy, and still be back in time for tea." The Doctor grinned proudly.

"Incredible." John murmured.

"So, Daleks," the Doctor said again, now trying to hide his hatred for them in a determined smile but not quite covering it up, "Let's go get them."

"Right. Yes." John said, still turning his head this way and that, as if he was expected to memorize every feature of the room and recite them.

The Doctor set his jaw and began pulling levers and pushing buttons on the counsel excitedly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy auditioning, and then I got a call back for Mad Hatter! The cast list list is supposed to go up today, so fingers crossed, yeah? Anyways. Enjoy! :D (And sorry I haven't been updating very reliably). **

The TARDIS left and they flew, jerking and bumping, as usual. The Doctor couldn't help but grin widely at John's terrified expression and Sherlock's exclamations of shock and amazement.

When they landed, the Doctor ran to the monitor to have a look outside.

"Well," he said grimly, "We're here."

"Let's go, then." Sherlock said, walking to the doors.

"No!" the Doctor shouted, "I go first."

Sherlock looked reluctant, but he stepped out of the way to allow the Doctor passage. When the Doctor opened the door, five Daleks turned their eyestalks toward the TARDIS.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" one of the Daleks exclaimed in a loud, robotic voice.

"YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" another said. The body of the pepper-shaker-like alien swivelled around, and it shot out a ray.

John and Sherlock flinched.

The ray never reached the Doctor, for the TARDIS had created an invisible barrier around itself, the Doctor, Sherlock, and John.

"Ha!" the Doctor let out a whoop of nervous yet gleeful laughter, "Can't do anything to us! You are completely useless!"

The Daleks said nothing.

"Okay, then," the Doctor said, "While we're here, why do you need these people from Earth, huh?"

"TO CONTINUE OUR SPECIES!" a third Dalek said, "THE HUMANS ARE NECESSARY!"

"Ah," the Doctor said, understanding what the Daleks were trying to do, "And you don't want just any old humans, you want the ones who are 'superior', as you would put it."

"What are they doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Creating more Daleks by using the cells in the people they've abducted." The Doctor said in an undertone before turning back to the Daleks, "And then you're going to attack the Earth, isn't that right?"

"THAT IS CORRECT! THE HUMAN RACE WILL BE EXTERMINATED! THE DALEKS WILL BE SUPREME!" the first Dalek shouted.

"DALEKS WILL BE SUPREME!" the other four Daleks chanted, "DALEKS WILL BE SUPREME!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm the Mad Hatter! Yay! Okay. Well, since this isn't ****_blog _****post, I won't spend too much time giving you a summary of my life :) **

**Apologies that this chapter is a bit short. **

**Here's the next one! Enjoy! :D**

"Taking it as 'that's not good,'" John said, "Or…?"

"What do you think?" Sherlock said before the Doctor could respond, "An alien race wants to take over the planet Earth and become the supreme beings of the…" Sherlock moved his hands about, trying to find the correct word.

"…Universe." The Doctor supplied.

"Universe," Sherlock said, _"Of course it's not good!" _

"So," the Doctor said, addressing the Daleks, "Same plan as always. When has that _ever _worked, hmm?"

"YOUR QUESTION IS IRRELEVANT! THE DALEKS WILL BE SUPREME!" a Dalek exclaimed.

"DALEKS WILL BE SUPREME!" they all chanted again.

"Yes, but consider this." The Doctor said, "When has your plan ever worked when _I _was around to stop you?"

The Daleks were silent.

Then, one Dalek rolled forward more and spoke, "WE DID NOT ACCOUNT FOR THE APPERANCE OF THE DOCTOR!" The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"How many of you are there? Just the five of you?" the Doctor asked.

"THERE WILL SOON BE MILLIONS IN OUR NUMBER! DALEKS WILL BE SUPREME!"

"DALEKS WILL BE SUPREME!" the other four shouted.

"Okay, now what are we doing?" Sherlock demanded.

"We're trying to get as much information as possible." The Doctor said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Before…?"

"Before they decide this –"

"YOUR CONVERSATION IS IRRELEVANT!" a Dalek interjected.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting chapters, and for all your reviews! I'm glad you guys like this! Here's the next one! Enjoy! :D**

"Yeah," the Doctor said, "That."

There was silence. The Daleks didn't know what to do with an enemy that they couldn't attack, and Sherlock, John, and the Doctor didn't want to leave without the abducted people.

"YOU WILL SURRENDER!" a Dalek finally yelled.

The three men looked at the Daleks. Sherlock caught the Doctor's eye and they both smirked.

"Okay, we surrender!" the Doctor and Sherlock shouted, holding up their hands.

"Absolutely not!" John shouted at almost the exact same time, "What?" He looked round, "I _do not _surrender!"

"No, he surrenders too!" Sherlock announced, dropping his hands momentarily to pull John's up.

"What?!" John put his hands back down.

"Shut up," Sherlock hissed, "And put your hands up!"

"Why would I willingly _give myself up _to a known enemy?" John asked incredulously.

"You'll see in a minute." Sherlock whispered as he moved behind John to force his hands back into the air.

"Fine," Said John resignedly, "Fine. But if this gets us killed, I'm completely blaming _you, _Sherlock." He added, "You hear me?"

"Yes, yes." Sherlock said.

"We surrender!" the Doctor shouted again.

"STEP OUT OF THE PROTECTION OF THE TARDIS!" a Dalek ordered.

"Only if you promise not to shoot us," Sherlock said, "You'll erm… Need us later."

"WHY WOULD YOU BE OF USE TO US IN THE FUTURE?" the same Dalek demanded.

"Because…" the Doctor started. "Erm… You will soon find out." The Dalek rolled forward.

"STEP OUT OF THE PROTECTION!" The Dalek ordered again. The Doctor did, then Sherlock, then John.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **

**-****ANNOUNCEMENT****-**

**Hello readers! In celebration of the 20th chapter, I'm going to especially thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows. I appreciate all of them. And, if there's something you want me to add into this fanfic, shoot me a PM or leave it in the reviews and I'll try and fit it in. Also, I want to build my profile off of you guys - my readers! So if you have a question for me, PM it and I'll put it on my profile!**

**Here's chapter 20! Enjoy! :D**

The trio was led to a holding room. And in it… The abducted people: Three men and a woman.

"See?" Sherlock said quietly to John as the door slammed behind them.

"Yes, yes, I see," John said, "But _how are we supposed to get out?" _

"Not sure yet, but we'll think of something." Sherlock said.

"I'm sorry, but who the ruddy hell are you people?" a man interrupted, stopping John from saying something back to Sherlock. He was skinny and blond with glasses and stubble poking out on his chin.

"The Doctor!" the Doctor said, walking up to the man and holding out a hand, "And you are…?"

"David Martens." He said, not taking the Doctor's hand, "And are you alien? Cos I've had enough alien for a while, thanks."

"Yes, well," the Doctor said, "Erm… Actually I am. Don't worry! Friendly alien!" the Doctor added hastily, taking a step back as David threw a punch at his face.

"And them?" it was the woman, short but powerful-looking, stepping forward to study Sherlock and John.

"Completely human." Sherlock said with a small smile.

"Well, not everyone would agree." John muttered.

"Shut up." Sherlock whispered sharply to John.

"He's not completely human?" the woman took up a more threatening air and moving toward Sherlock.

"No, no," Sherlock said, "I'm human. Sherlock Holmes." He held out a hand which was also ignored.

"You?" another man stepped forward and glared at John. He was black and had a deep, gravelly voice.

"John Watson… One-hundred percent human." He said, "Who are you lot?"

"Abigail Peterson," the woman said.

"Mark Willams." The black man said.

"Harvey Flynn." The man who had not spoken at all yet said. He was rather short and had a shock of red hair that stuck up all over the place.

"Alright-y!" the Doctor said, "David, Abigail, Mark, and Harvey – We're here to get you out."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! Alright! This one is more on the humor side and doesn't do ****_too _****much for the plot. But here it is! Enjoy! :D**

"Yeah? And how's that supposed to work, then? I've been trapped here for four days now, guarded by pepper-shaker killing machines." David said.

"We'll figure something out." The Doctor said. He put a hand into his inside pocket to search for something useful. Bigger-on-the-inside pockets were handy at times, but the Doctor could never find anything except his sonic screwdriver without having some sort of difficulty.

"What do they want us for anyway?" Harvey asked.

"To continue their race. There's only five, as far as we know." Sherlock.

"They're uh… They want to take you guys apart and use your cells to build Daleks…" the Doctor said, "Yeah…" He added awkwardly, because the four were looking absolutely horrified. "Ha!" Thinking he had found what he was looking for in his pocket, he whipped out – a fez.

"A fez? That's your brilliant plan to get us out now?" John said, utterly unimpressed.

"Well, no, that's not what I was looking for…" the Doctor said, holding the fez rather foolishly in his right hand, "But it adds a nice touch, eh?" he put it on.

"No." the other six said in unison.

"No," Sherlock said again, "Absolutely not." And he took the fez from the Doctor's head.

"Oi!"

"Not happening." Sherlock continued, "You look ridiculous."

"Fezzes _are _cool." The Doctor insisted.

"No, they're not," John said.

"Ah ha!" the Doctor had gone back into his pocket, this time coming up with a packet of crisps, "Never mind." He offered it to John who shrugged and took it.

"How d'you keep all them things in there then?" David asked.

"What, my pockets?" The Doctor said, "Bigger on the inside, I suppose you could say."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, actually, I think that might go a little out of your depth, David," The Doctor said, "Sorry."

"Oh, come off it," David said, "I'm on an _alien _ship, and you think that your pockets are out of my depth. I mean to say, they're pockets! What could I not understand about pockets? I'd have to be thicker than a monkey who'd gone drunk to not understand _pockets._"

"Oh. That's where those went." The Doctor had pulled out a pair of glasses, obviously not having been paying any attention to David, "Don't suppose you want me in those, though, do you?" He looked reproachfully at Sherlock and tossed the glasses at him.

"No, I don't," Sherlock said, examining the glasses, "These are just as idiotic as the fez."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the inconsistency. But here's the 22nd chapter! Enjoy! :D**

"Oi!" the Doctor straightened his bowtie angrily.

"So, how are we getting out?" Sherlock said (before the Doctor could say anything more).

"Well," the Doctor said, taking out his sonic screwdriver and approaching the door, "Like this, I suppose," He pointed the screwdriver at the door and activated it, "But I need…" he dug his hand around in his inside pocket again, gesturing for the rest of them to go.

"What did you take this out for, then?" John asked, holding up the half-empty packet of crisps.

"I needed this!" the Doctor exclaimed triumphantly, whipping out one half-eaten and one whole Jammie Dodger, "Well, just this." He held up the whole one and popped the half-eaten biscuit into his mouth before he headed down the hall.

The five Daleks were milling about, obviously making preparations to convert the captives' cells into Daleks. They had also obviously not noticed the Doctor and the six other people. The Doctor motioned for them to stay back and out of sight.

"You know, I don't much fancy being captive after all," the Doctor said, "So I decided to get myself out of that situation."

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" a Dalek shouted in alarm.

"THE DOCTOR!" the other four Daleks repeated.

"EXTERMINTATE!" they all exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Doctor yelled, holding out his Jammie Dodger determinedly.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"I've…" the Doctor thought for a moment… "Set up a web of… bombs."

"What the hell is he talking about?" John whispered to Sherlock.

"I don't know." Sherlock replied, watching the Doctor intently.

"…And I won't hesitate to blow them up and destroy you all. This is the detonation button." The Doctor continued, beginning to tap on his leg with his free left hand.

"THAT WOULD MEAN DESTROYING YOURSELF, YOUR FRIENDS, AND YOUR TARDIS!" a Dalek pointed out.

"Yes, it would," the Doctor said, continuing to tap out the rhythm on his leg.

"W…" Sherlock breathed.

"What?" John looked at him.

"Look at his left hand."

"H-E… N…" Sherlock continued.

"Morse code?"

"Yes; I… S… A… Y…"

"R…U…N…" John added.

"R…U…N…" Sherlock finished.

"'When I say run, run.'" They both whispered together.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here's the next one. Sorry for the bit of inconsistency concerning updates here... Enjoy! :D**

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" a Dalek asked the Doctor.

"To take you all down with me. I've defeated you so many times. And I will do anything to rid your existence from this universe." The Doctor snarled.

A Dalek rolled forward and scanned him.

"THE DETONATOR IS HARMLESS! THERE ARE NO BOMBS!" it declared.

"Okay! It's a Jammie Dodger!" He took a bite of it.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Daleks shouted.

"Yeah, well," the Doctor said, shrugging, "You were stupid enough to fall for it again, I suppose. Run!" he ducked out of the way of a blast from one of the Daleks and sprinted for the TARDIS. Sherlock leapt up and had gotten nearly halfway across the room before John, who had passed on the message to the four who hadn't seen it, had even made a start. David and Harvey were next up, then Mark and Abigail.

"Go! Go! Go!" John shouted.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Daleks exclaimed, shooting more rays.

"In here!" the Doctor yelled from inside the TARDIS. Sherlock ran over the threshold and turned to see how far behind everyone else was. John got inside right after Sherlock. Then David, followed by Harvey and Abigail, all of whom gasped as soon as they stepped into the box.

"Mark!" John called, but he had tripped and was now struggling to get back up with an apparently twisted ankle.

"EXTERMINATE!" a Dalek yelled, hitting Mark with its ray. Mark flashed bright blue for a moment, his bones visible in the split second that he was hit before falling to the ground, dead.

"Mark!" John cried, helplessly.

"Let's go." Sherlock said, closing the door and herding David, Harvey, and Abigail toward the counsel.

"Shit." John muttered, "_Shit." _He said louder. He stood still for a moment, then tried to open the door to go back out.

"No!" the Doctor pulled John back, taking out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the door handle.

"Doctor!" John growled, "_I thought you were better than that. _I thought you were –"

"John," the Doctor had to grab John's arms to avoid getting punched, "John, listen to me. _John, _there's nothing we can do for him now, and – _John, listen to me! _And if _we _go back out there, we'll be killed."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Apologies for the long break between updates! We've started more intense rehearsals and I've been really busy! But here it is, though ****_very _****late. Enjoy...? :D**

"Then _how _are we supposed to get rid of the Daleks?" John demanded, squaring up to the Doctor, even though he was a good five inches shorter.

"I don't know right now," the Doctor said, "But I'll figure something out. They can't hurt us while we're in here."

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" a Dalek shouted desperately from outside the TARDIS.

"But they're definitely having a good go at it," The Doctor said, "Now, you four, we need a way to destroy the Daleks. So, if you have any ideas, now would be a great time to mention them!"

"You don't have a plan to kill them all?" Harvey said, bewildered.

"Not at present," the Doctor said, "But working on one." They all lapsed into silence.

"How big is this thing?" Abigail asked suddenly.

"Infinite," the Doctor replied shortly, "Everything you could imagine in it, I suppose."

"So that means there would be somewhere stocked weapons, yeah? Big guns and grenades and things?" she continued.

"Somewhere, I guess. Why?" But Abigail had already run off down a hall.

"It's infinite?" Sherlock said, looking around the counsel room, "How is that possible? How does that work? How do you -"

"She's going to get lost!" The Doctor ran after Abigail, shouting her name. There was a moment where nobody said anything, then Sherlock and John followed. It didn't take long to find Abigail, for she hadn't gone far before finding the room she wanted.

"No, no, absolutely no!" The Doctor shouted, snatching three guns from Abigail's arms and tossing them to the floor.

"Oi!" Abigail exclaimed, "We can use those!"

"Absolutely not!" the Doctor kicked the guns aside before she could grab them again.

"Well, how else are we going to get rid of them?" Sherlock said, stepping in front of Abigail before she did anything to hurt the Doctor.

"I… I don't know!" blustered the Doctor, "But… no guns! Absolutely – I – no!"

"Doctor, you said it yourself; you don't know any other way it could be done," John said, "I think that's the best way."

"You know what? Fine. Fine. You go do that." The Doctor said, leaving the room and making his way back to the counsel room.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! But we've started tech week and I haven't found myself with much free time. Here's the next one, and I'll try and be more consistent. Enjoy! :D**

Abigail and John re-entered the counsel room, each carrying two sonic handguns, what appeared to be two sonic machine guns, and an armful of grenades apiece. Sherlock was holding a grenade and a handgun. Abigail and John quickly distributed the guns so that David and Harvey had a handgun and machine gun each. The Doctor watched reproachfully as he leaned on the counsel.

"Sherlock, you sure you don't want one of these?" John said, holding up his machine gun and moving toward the staircase that led up to the hall.

"I'll be fine." Sherlock said. The five huddled for a moment, discussing a plan to take out the Daleks.

The Doctor eyed them. Why did he have a weapons room? He _hated _guns. What he hated even more was people having to use guns because he had put them in that situation. And there stood five people, all with guns, planning to use them because he had blatantly refused to. He buried his face in his hands. Why was it this way? Why did he live so long, watching his friends wither and die before him? He heard the TARDIS doors open and close, and somewhere in the back of his mind, through his sulky anti-gun thoughts, he wondered how they had gotten the door open, even though he had soniced it.

"EXTERMINATE!" a Dalek shouted. The Doctor cringed as he lowered his hands, hearing a ray shot. Then the unmistakeable sound of sonic blasters and a few Dalek yells of panic.

An ear-splitting scream. The Doctor hurled himself at the doors and flung them open, whipping out his sonic and best I-will-annihilate-you-if-you've-hurt-somebody-I-like face. But all he saw was Abigail on the floor next to David, both – thankfully – alive, and five blown-apart Dalek shells.

"No need, Doctor," Abigail smirked, "I told you it would work."

"I knew it would _work, _I just…" the Doctor said, but his voice trailed away.

"Just… what?" John said.

"Never mind, come on, back into the TARDIS." The Doctor said, hitching on a fake grin and turning to go back inside.

"He's disappointed in us," Sherlock informed John quietly.

"Yeah? Why?" John said.

"He didn't want us to use guns, but we did anyway." Sherlock said.

"Why would he be disappointed if we did what he wanted to; destroy the Daleks?"

"He doesn't like the _way _we did it, John." Sherlock said. John shrugged, and they followed Harvey into the TARDIS.

"Back home, back to London, then," The Doctor said quietly, pulling levers and flipping switches.

"What about the spaceship?" Harvey said.

"What about it?" the Doctor nearly shouted.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Forgive me, my people, but I have been far too busy to have even sat at my computer until now! A little appearance from Lestrade at last! Enjoy! :D**

"Whoa! Calm down, mate!" David said.

"I am calm!" the Doctor said, lowering his voice, "It's _you _people who need to calm it down, and stop going completely trigger-happy!"

"Doctor," Sherlock said, pulling the Doctor aside, "It was the only possible way of destroying the Daleks, so why are you angry? Because you didn't want us to use guns. Yes, of course, but why not? Because you disapprove of violence. Why? I don't know. But we needed to use the guns to get rid of the Daleks. Don't you see? It was the only way!"

"Okay, Sherlock!" the Doctor shoved Sherlock off him, for Sherlock had grabbed his collar (coming very close to damaging his precious bow tie).

"Sherlock," John stepped in, "Sherlock."

"Why did Mycroft call us to Buckingham Palace again? Why didn't he come to Baker Street?" Sherlock had turned on John this time with the sudden realisation. He hadn't thought of it back when Mycroft had called on them; he was more concerned with the Doctor and his strange blue box at that point.

"Sherlock, not now."

"Back to London." The Doctor said as he went to the counsel. He pulled a final lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized, causing David, Abigail, and Harvey to exclaim in surprise and wonder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You'd think us insane." Sherlock said.

"I already do," Detective Inspector Lestrade said, pacing in his office while Sherlock, John, and the Doctor stood near the doorway, "Why can't you tell me how you found them?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," John said, "But they're back now, and that's all that matters."

"What about the fourth? There were four people who went missing. You only returned three." Lestrade said.

"He…" the Doctor looked awkward, angry, frustrated, relieved, and determined all at the same time, "… He died. We couldn't get him out in time."

"And what about their captors then?"

"Dead as well." Sherlock said, stepping forward.

"We could have arrested them!" Lestrade exclaimed.

"No, you couldn't." John said.

"Yes, I could."

"No, you really couldn't've."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am sorry. I'm so, so sorry for the extreme lack of updates. I simply haven't had to even ****_sit down _****at my computer for more than a few seconds. I've had five performances in the last six days (they're not all the same show either... I had to learn an entirely different script in order to appear in a second show and memorize seven songs in two days -_-). So, my apologies, but time is just... hating me, apparently. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

"Where to now?" the Doctor said. The three were on a curb, trying to get the attention of a taxi, for they had all decided that they were pushing Lestrade a little too far.

"Baker Street. I'm assuming my dear brother is there." Sherlock said as a black taxi pulled up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"OCD," Sherlock said to the Doctor, indicating the straightened door knocker. He had made this comment before to John. "He doesn't even know he does it. Mycroft is here." Sherlock adjusted the knocker so that it was crooked again, pushed open the door, and went inside. John and the Doctor followed. They made their way up the flat where, sure enough, they found Mycroft seated in Sherlock's armchair.

"Hello, brother dear." Mycroft said, looking up from the newspaper he had taken from the cluttered desk.

"Mycroft," was all Sherlock said.

"Yes," Mycroft put the paper down and stood up, "We have several things to discuss, and one of them is, of course, the Doctor, here." He gestured at the police box now barring way to the kitchen from the living room for anyone but people who could slip through a ten-inch space.

"We regulate alien and extra-terrestrial entrance very closely," Mycroft said, "And you don't seem to abide by this. As you can see –" Mycroft produced a file, "- you have entered this country no less than… five thousand, six hundred and eighty… nine times within the last one hundred and thirty five years* without notifying an official in the Extra-Terrestrial Regulation Department. And there's a note here saying 'possibly and with extreme likelihood more.'"

"Well, then," Sherlock said, breaking the silence, "If that's all, you'll be leaving. Mycroft." He pointed at the door.

"It most certainly _isn't _all." Mycroft said, "Normally, you would receive punishment for a violation of this magnitude. But, I've received notification from Medical Officer Martha Jones that you were not aware of this until now, is she correct?"

"No – yes – n- yes. Yes, she's correct." The Doctor said.

"She also informed me that you do a great deal of saving people," Mycroft continued, "And that you should not receive punishment." At this, Sherlock and John both raised their eyebrows. However, it was for different reasons.d their eyebrows. However, it was for different reasons.

*According to the episode from season 2 "Tooth and Claw," Torchwood was established in 1879, making this conversation be about 135 years from that moment.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay, okay, this one was completely my fault. No excuse whatsoever. But, I hope you will Enjoy! :D**

_Saving people?_ Thought John, _Just like Sherlock. _

_Mycroft? Taking orders? _Was what Sherlock thought.

"So, you have a bit of a saving-people thing too?" John said, smirking and glancing at Sherlock.

Sherlock stood on John's foot hissing, "Shut up."

"I _do not _have a… 'saving-people' thing!" the Doctor said defensively, "Just… Most of the time, when I turn up, someone gets in trouble because of me, and I have to fix it!"

"Don't worry, Sherlock likes saving people too." John said, earning himself another stomp on the foot.

"I do not," Sherlock said through gritted teeth, "I –"

"You're a drama queen, Sherlock," John said, this time pulling his foot away before Sherlock could get to it, "You live for it! Showing off, solving it when everything's on the line!"

"Shut. Up." Sherlock growled, before turning to the Doctor, "Martha Jones? UNIT? Mycroft, you actually took orders from someone other than the Queen herself?"

"Sherlock, UNIT is a very –"

"I don't care, Mycroft," Sherlock said, cutting Mycroft off, "It was a rhetorical question. Now, out." Sherlock pointed at the door.

Mycroft glared at Sherlock, and Sherlock glared right back. Finally, Mycroft took up his umbrella from where it was leaning (against the desk) and left. "Not listening to me could very well be your downfall, Sherlock." Mycroft said, not turning around and he began to descend the stairs.

Sherlock ignored him and went to the kitchen where he began taking out various beakers and flasks of different chemicals and setting up a tray of test tubes. Next out was what the Doctor recognized as a Bunsen burner and stand, and he excitedly joined Sherlock at the table.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Here's the next one. I'm thinking of wrapping it up soon, but there is a sequel/epilogue for this story! Enjoy! :D**

"Hang on," Sherlock said in monotone, handing the doctor a flask of bright green chemical and opening the freezer. He then placed an armful of jars onto the table, each containing a frozen eyeball. The Doctor recoiled slightly.

"Eyes…?" the Doctor said uncertainly.

"I've been wanting to try this for a while." Sherlock said, taking the flask from the Doctor and pouring it into a beaker with blue chemical. There was a small, fizzing, chemical reaction before it settled. The Doctor caught sight of a beaker with a clear liquid and immediately picked it up.

"Don't!" Sherlock said, frustrated, but the Doctor sniffed it.

"Hydrogen peroxide," he announced, "Thought it was water for a moment, but this is a bit better." He continued to sniff each of the remaining beakers and flasks, identifying each one. "Iodine… kerosene… I do love chemistry."

Sherlock gave the Doctor a pointed look, and the Doctor realised what Sherlock wanted to do. The Doctor was handed a jar containing a frozen eyeball, and he proceeded to dump it into the beaker of hydrogen peroxide.

"Let's see what happens, then." Sherlock said, taking a small black notebook from an inside pocket and flipping to a blank page.

"Alright. Hey, buddy?" the Doctor was talking to the rather subdued-looking eyeball, which had sunk to the bottom of the beaker. "Let's just put you on here, and see what happens." He put the beaker on the stand above the Bunsen burner and flipped it on. It took a few minutes, but the hydrogen peroxide eventually just became water. However, the eyeball thawed quickly and burst soon after, due to the change of temperature at such a rapid pace.

John had watched this entire exchange from the door into the kitchen on the landing, smirking a bit. He went back into the living room, picked up a book, sat down in his armchair, and started reading.

There was a small pop and noises of surprise from the two geniuses in the kitchen, then small bouts of laughter.

"I was not expecting that!" the Doctor's voice said.

"No, not all!" the deep baritone said, "Better clean that up, or Mrs. Hudson will have all of our heads!"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long break between the last chapter and this one. And I ****_can _****explain! A friend invited me to accompany her on a small trip (we're NOT(!) in a relationship, by the way - so ****_don't ask me!), _****and I didn't have access to my computer or internet. Also, I should probably tell you that I will be going with my family (we leave tomorrow - the 12th) and I won't be back until the 25th. I will, however, be writing. So, on either the 25th or 26th I will post 2-3 chapters. No promises, but I will post at least 2 before the 27th - more, if you're lucky and I don't have too much fun (ha! Fat chance! All my family live where I'm going... except me). So, sorry for this lengthy author's note, but I wanted to let you know what will be happening in terms of updates. Enjoy! :D**

It was seven thirty and John was hungry. _Very _hungry. He'd just finished the book and could still hear the sounds of Sherlock and the Doctor performing the experiment from behind the TARDIS blocking the way. He got up, went out the living room door, and into the kitchen through the other entrance.

"Alright. Experiment over," John announced.

"Don't be a killjoy, John," Sherlock said, "Look at this!" he held up a beaker with purple chemical in it and a mangled eyeball at the bottom.

"Yes, lovely," John said in disgust, "Now, I'm hungry, and I don't care what you have to say. We're going to get something to eat. Grab your coat, let's go." The Doctor and Sherlock looked at each other. The Doctor shrugged.

Fifteen minutes later they were being seated at a table in a Chinese noodle house (Sherlock had insisted upon Chinese or fish and chips, "if he must go somewhere to eat").

"Sherlock, just eat. Then we can go back to Baker Street. The faster you finish your food, the faster we go back home." John said to Sherlock, who, even though he had requested the cuisine, was playing with the contents of the large plate of fried rice John had ordered for him.

"I'm not _hungry _though, John," Sherlock complained, nudging a piece of carrot onto the side with his chopsticks.

"You haven't eaten in two days!" John said, "The Doctor's nearly finished." And indeed, the Doctor was spooning some of the last bits of curry and rice into his mouth. Sherlock goggled at him, appalled that someone so similar to him would consent to eat on someone else's schedule.

"It's good." The Doctor said defensively.

"Whatever." Sherlock muttered. He stabbed his chopsticks into the heap of fried rice and dumped a good amount over the smiley face he had created with various vegetables.

"Sherlock," John said warningly, "Sherlock."

Without another word, Sherlock began to shovel down his rice, hardly paying any attention to the other customers gawping at his behaviour. In two minutes, he had cleared his plate and looked scathingly at John.

"Can we go now? The remaining eyeballs back at the flat will have defrosted now, and they have to be frozen for the experiment to work properly. I'll have to freeze them again before I can continue."


End file.
